


Night Go Slow

by wlwedi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwedi/pseuds/wlwedi
Summary: Falling in love isn’t easy when you think it’s unrequited. Sometimes you figure it out on accident.





	Night Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miinyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinyuu/gifts).



A bead of sweat trickled down Killian’s huge, muscular arm that was currently holding up her monster of a crossbow as she fired it at the practice dummies, nailing each shot. If only she would nail me, too, Carey thought. Or if she just bench pressed me, that would be fine too, she reasoned with herself.

“Carey!” Killian shouted from across the arena. “Get down here! I want to practice throwing you again. It would be so fucking sick if we could do that in the field.” She had a gleam in her eye that got Carey right out of her seat. On her way down she rolled her shoulders trying to shake off the nerves. Carey tried convincing herself that she was nervous about being thrown but she wasn’t that dense. They had done this enough times that Carey was confident that Killian knew what she was doing. No, she was nervous about her stupid, unrequited crush on the strongest and most amazing orc on the moon.

“Took you long enough slowpoke!” Killian said as she poked Carey in the stomach. Carey snorted and jumped away with lightning speed.

“Hey! You know I’m ticklish!” she shrieked, pointing an accusatory finger at Killian, who put on an innocent face and said “What? You’re ticklish? Well you shouldn’t have told me that!” before lunging at Carey and tickling her until she couldn’t breathe.

“Uh, y’all?” NO-3113 piped up behind them, making the robotic equivalent of a coughing noise, “Wasn’t there gonna be some throwing?” They both paused, before Killian popped to her feet then offered a hand to help Carey up. And if Carey let her hand linger just a little too long, well, who could blame her?

* * *

 

Their mission was taking longer than expected so they found an abandoned cabin outside of town to settle into for the night. Killian set her crossbow down and set to making a fire, and NO-3113 started setting up a good spot to keep watch from, which left Carey to scope out the cabin for weak points, exits, etc. When she got to the bedroom she paused, then double checked the rest of the rooms again.

“Hey, uh, Killian?” She stammered, “There’s only one bed. I can take the floor if you want, I’m fine with that, uh-”

“Is the bed big enough for two?” Killian interrupted. When Carey just stared at her, jaw dropped, she repeated herself. “Can it fit the both of us?”

“Um, yeah I mean I guess if you don’t mind sharing…” Carey trailed off, ducking her head to hide her blush. “I’m pretty worn out, I’m going to go ahead and go to sleep if you don’t need my help on anything?” Killian shook her head, and Carey made her way back to the bedroom. She figured that if she fell asleep before Killian could get there then it wouldn’t be awkward, right? Except she was so nervous that she couldn’t fall asleep, so she was wide awake when Killian settled into bed next to her.

She felt the blanket being pulled up around her, then Killian patted her on the arm before lying down on her back. Carey lay there, lost in her own thoughts, until Killian shifted onto her side and wrapped an arm around Carey. She froze. On the one hand, this was everything Carey had wanted, but on the other hand Killian was asleep and when she was awake she didn’t feel the same way.

Making up her mind, Carey tried to escape Killian’s grasp, but the orc just pulled her back firmer until her back was pressed against Killian’s chest. Carey resigned to her fate, but her night’s rest was fitful at best. Between nerves and her own gay thoughts, she hadn’t been able to get much sleep.

“Useless lesbian…” She muttered to herself while the group made their way towards the town the next morning.

“What was that, Carey?” NO-3113 asked from in front of her.

“Yeah, sorry Carey, did you say something?” Killian chimed in, speeding up to walk next to Carey.

“Uh, I just said I was tired. I guess I didn’t sleep well last night, I mean that bed wasn’t too comfortable.” She chuckled weakly, hoping her companions had bought it.

“I slept fine.” Killian pointed out, “I didn’t think the bed was too bad.”

“Oh, well, um, that’s because dragonborn have different standards for beds because of, uh, our scales.” She bullshitted. When she was met with confused silence and a matching expression on Killian’s part, she elaborated “Well I’m not sure the exact explanation but supposedly something about our scales makes it easier to sleep on some surfaces rather than others.” Carey hoped that that was vague enough to get her by. It would only work if they had no clue about dragonborn physiology, because she had just pulled that out of her ass.

Killian looked at NO-3113 for a moment then shrugged. “Well it makes sense to me, I guess. Knew those little guys had to make a difference somewhere.” Carey let out a mental sigh of relief, not wanting to give herself away again, and the rest of the mission went off without a hitch.

* * *

 

Carey was walking through the halls of the Bureau of Balance base when she saw Killian leaning casually against the wall. Her heart twisted in her chest a little and she felt like swooning. She saw Killian’s eyes light up when Carey came into view and her heart sped up even more. Carey couldn’t help but grin back, though, as she walked up to her best friend.

“Hey, you’ll never believe this!” Killian started, chuckling a little. “So I just talked to Merle and he thought I had a thing for Johan!” She snorted with laughter. “He’s not even remotely my type.”

“What is your type?” Carey blurted before she could stop herself. She would put her hands over her mouth if that didn’t make it too obvious. Killian rolled her eyes but kept smiling.

“Well not men, for one thing. I thought you knew? I mean it’s hard to look this butch and not be a lesbian.” She flexed and Carey almost cried.

“No I definitely knew that, dummy. Remember when we met? You were wearing a shirt that said ‘I love girls’ on it.” Carey snickered and Killian’s grin got bigger.

“Oh yeah! You pointed at it and said ‘Same.’”

“Yeah, but you didn’t answer my question. What’s your type? Besides girls.” Carey figured that she already started, there was no point going back now. Killian was quiet for a second too long, but then Carey heard what sounded like “fuck it” being muttered under her breath and she started talking again.

“My type is uh, sneaky but also pretty badass. Good at flips. Smaller than me, dragonborn, my best friend in the entire world…”

Carey stood there blinking in shock. Killian put her hand softly on the side of Carey’s face and took a step closer.

“My type is you, dummy.” She said before leaning down to kiss Carey gently. Killian went to pull back but Carey yanked her back into a hug.

“You’re my type too, have been for a long time.” She mumbled into her shoulder. “Hey, are you free this weekend? Do you want to go the Chug’N’Squeez with me?”

“Like a date?” Killian teased, pulling back to look at Carey, who rolled her eyes.

“Yes, like a date.”

“Cool.” Killian said, then she scooped Carey off of her feet and gave her another peck on the lips.

“Hey!” Carey said, trying to sound indignant but failing through her laughter. “Where are you taking me?”

“Hmmm,” Killian said. “Well I didn’t want to wait until the weekend to go on our date, and I know a spot with a great view. What do you say?”

“Of course, why in the world would I turn down that offer?” Carey laughed but settled into Killian’s arms. “But you know we’re on the moon, everywhere has a great view.”

“Yeah, but I have the best view right now.” Killian said, looking pointedly at Carey. She had the dopiest grin on her face and Carey leaned up to kiss it off.

“Who knew you were so sappy, Killian! I love it.”

“Yeah, well you better get used to it.” Killian huffed, but neither of them could stop smiling. Their smiles stayed all night, through finding Killian’s spot, through talking under the night sky, through lying down in the grass and stargazing, through holding hands under the stars. When Carey finally got to her room in the earliest hours of the morning, she fell asleep feeling warm and fuzzy and happier than she had been in a while.

Across the base, Killian lay in her bed feeling the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if dragonborn can’t actually blush but they can in this fic, fuck the law!! Also, the song Night Go Slow by Catey Shaw REALLY reminds me of the date at the end. It's also where the title came from


End file.
